


No More Shadows

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Hand holding Oh My, It could be a real close friendship, It says relationship but it's mild, M/M, just bros being dudes, vineyard scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Hanschen asked Otto and Georg to keep watch when he met Ernst in the vineyard, but when the sun begins to set, Otto isn't sure how much longer he wants to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly nicknamed "Word of Your Body (Reprise (Reprise))" (although there's nothing sexual). Based entirely on the Deaf West production, especially in their Vineyard staging (with Georg and Otto on either side of the piano).  
> My pal and I tossed around this idea months ago, and I finally wrote it.  
> Italics represent sign language. Instead of trying to translate into gloss, I wrote out an English equivalent of what they're saying so that the fic flows better (and because I'm not fluent).

_ “Hear anything?” _ Georg leaned his ear toward the vines, as if it would help.

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Damn. Wonder if they’re still there.” _

_ “Does it matter? Hanschen already promised to do our homework.” _ Otto picked a piece of grass and rolled it in between his fingers before letting it fall away to the wind.

_ “I don’t want to wait here forever. It’s getting dark.”  _ His brow furrowed and he looked to the sky with concern. Georg smirked.

_ “Afraid of the dark?” _

_ “No,”  _ Otto signed quickly. He looked down at his crossed legs.  _ “Well, not really.” _ He didn’t have to look up to know that Georg was laughing; he could see the other boy’s knees shaking.  _ “At least I’m not afraid of girls!” _ He looked up and Georg frowned at him.

_ “Girls are scary. Shadows aren’t.” _

_ “I told you, I’m not really afraid of the dark. I just don’t like it.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “When I was little, the darkness meant I couldn’t talk to momma. I would start crying and I couldn’t tell her what was wrong in the dark. I can barely even see your hands.” _ He reached forward until he felt Georg’s long fingers in his own.

_ “It’s not so dark yet,”  _ Georg reassured.  _ “We can go home before the sun sets all the way.” _ They sat in comfortable silence, watching for the two boys hidden in the vineyard. Otto felt Georg’s fingers tapping on his knee and looked up, but Georg wasn’t looking at him. His hands were playing invisible keys on Otto’s legs - the right fingers dancing over melody while his left hand kept steady time. Otto tapped Georg’s knee twice and he looked up at him.

_ “The piano,”  _ Otto gestured to his leg.  _ “You’re good.”  _ Georg pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

_ “Just an etude.”  _ He spelled out the word, and Otto still looked at him questioningly.  _ “Like a practice piece. Nothing special.” _

_ “Feels special.”  _ Georg smiled despite himself.

_ “I can play you something special, someday.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “It’s much prettier to watch on a piano, I promise.” _

_ “Play it for me anyway.” _

They went back to the silence, and Otto felt Georg’s tapping on the new piece. They ran up and down his calves, so he had to imagine Georg’s hands flying across the black and white keys. He remembered how Georg liked to bite his lip when he focused during class, and wondered if Georg was doing that now. When Georg finished, Otto looked at the sky, noticing how the sun had slipped below the horizon.

_ “We should go. We’ll never find our way in the dark.” _

“Huh?” Georg said out loud. Otto’s body was mostly silhouette, and he couldn’t quite make out the words. Otto reached out his hands until he felt Georg’s and led them through the signs, hoping he’d understand.  _ “Oh,” _ Georg curled his hand around Otto’s. He got to his feet and helped his friend up as well, not letting go of his hand when they were both standing. Fingers intertwined, they made their way back towards town for the night, lit only by the first twilight stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave feedback (positive or constructive) in the form of comments/kudos. I love seeing you guys other places on social media, too, so hit me up on my sites:  
> [Theater Tumblr (thereinkiss)](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) [Main Tumblr (zartharn)](http://zartharn.tumblr.com/) [Twitter (slickarus)](https://twitter.com/slickarus)


End file.
